


Simulacrum

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert Fics [45]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, The Picture of Dorian Gray inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Simulacrum: an image or representation of someone or something.With shaking hands Adam turns the key and swings the wardrobe open.





	Simulacrum

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.
> 
> Thanks to the friend who edited!

Adam leans in close and shouts into JD's neck, "Let's go to your place,"

"Nay," JD shrugs off, not wanting Adam to see the aged portrait out in the open against JD's wardrobe.

"And why not? Mine's further away," replies Adam, fiddling with the key around JD's neck.

"Your place is better," JD shouts over the club's music and gently takes hold of the freckled hand, "I'm sure Pharaoh misses us."

"Yeah, okay. Finish your drink and then we'll go,"

×+×+×+×+×+×+

JD hears his front door rattle with someone unlocking it.

"JD?!" Adam calls out.

"Fuck!" JD murmurs under his breath, "He found the keys."

JD slams the wardrobe closed, quickly locks it and returns the key to around his neck.

Turning around, JD carries on as usual, "Oh, hi."

"Hey, hi," greets Adam, pulling JD into a hug.

×+×+×+×+×+×+

Adam carefully switches the bedside lamp on, washing the room with a yellowed glow.

JD shifts in his sleep but settles down again.

Gently coaxing the necklace around JD's slim neck away, Adam has the key in hand within a few minutes.

With shaking hands Adam turns the key and swings the wardrobe open, revealing something loosely covered in cloth behind shirts on hangers.

"No. Don't look at it," JD warns from his bed, getting upright.

Adam ignores him and flings the velvet off the frame.

Gasping Adam, takes in the grotesque figure on the canvas.

"Wha- what happened to-" Adam looks to JD and back to the portrait.

_"How sad it is! I shall grow old, and horrid, and dreadful. But this picture will remain always young. It will never be older than this particular day of June... If it was only the other way! If it was I who were to be always young, and the picture that were to grow old! For this—for this—I would give everything! Yes, there is nothing in the whole world I would not give!"_ JD recalls the day he saw the finished art piece.


End file.
